Sailor Rainbow
by SuperSayainGirl
Summary: As the old generation of the sailor scouts are captured, and Neo-Queen Serenity trapped and captured by the enemies, it was up to the new generation of the sailor scouts to go and save them. Uncovering secrets and their deepest fear...darkness...will they save the universe? Or will the universe fall into the hand of the enemies.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**This is my first story! Please don't blame me if it's bad...;~; Enjoy reading!**

 **All Sailor Moon characters belong to its rightful owner, which is Toei animations.**

 **All my characters belong to me! Please ask for permission if you want to use them.**

* * *

Many years ago, while the Silver Millennium was still there, there was another thing that was more powerful than the Silver Crystal. The thing that made everything. The rainbow crystal. The queen, Queen Iris, went to the Silver Millennium. She brought her two children, Princess Alina and Princess Crystal. Crystal was 10 and Alina was 9 at the time. Princess Serenity came to greet them.

"Hello, Queen Iris." She said as she bowed. Crystal looked down and Alina looked away. Princess Serenity bent down to their level.

"Hi! I'm Princess Serenity." She said as she smiled. Princess Alina looked at Serenity's hair. She got confused and said, "Why do you have meatballs on your head?" She asked. Crystal snorted while both Queen Iris and Princess Serenity's sweat dropped.

"Er...well...anyway...here!" She took Alina's long white hair and tied it into cute bun. Alina blushed but smiled at her. Crystal walked up to Serenity and said,

"Thanks for caring for my sis..." She said meekly. Serenity smiled and left. Prince Endymion stepped inside of the castle and walked in, being lost in the crowds. Behind him was a little boy, with blond hair came in behind him. He was in clothes fit for a prince and what seemed like his mother was beside him. Queen Iris and the woman started to talk while the boy quietly walked around. Princess Alina met with him.

"Hi! I'm princess-"

"Alina? We've all heard of the light princess. I'm Prince Ration, prince of Ganymede, Jupiter's biggest moon." He introduced himself.

"Jupiter? As in the guardian? She inspires me! You're so lucky to even be close to her!" Alina exclaimed.

"Right? She is honestly an amazing guardian and princess of Jupiter. She treats everyone so nicely. You've never been to planet Jupiter?" Ration wondered.

"No, never." Princess Alina said.

"I should tell you about the garden there, she loves flowers."

"Let's sit and talk some more!"

After hours of having fun, there was an explosion. Everyone started racing outside for safety.

"M-mommy?" Alina said as she held Crystal, trembling. Monsters start coming inside the Millennium. Crystal and Alina started to scream. Queen Iris went in front of them, protecting them at any cost. She started to get her energy ready.

"Shining Colors!" The queen raised her Rainbow staff and shined it upon the monster. The monster disintegrated into dust.

"Are you okay girls?" She turned around to check on her daughters. They looked so frightened. "We have to leave. Now." They ran outside to see Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, and Prince Ration to be dead, lying on the ground. Princess Alina starts crying and ran to Serenity's lifeless corpse. "B-but...I didn't get to do your hair.." Princess Alina started to cry. Queen Beryl, now attacking the moon, heard her cries. She turned and see crying Alina. She smiled and killed her with a beam. Crystal screamed to see her sister died as well. She started to be filled with sadness and anger.

"RAGHHH!" She screamed as she turned to Queen Beryl. "Shining light beam!" She tried to copy what her mother had done, but unfortunately, instead of a huge light beam killing Queen Beryl, a little tiny light came out of her hands, which didn't even reach Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl laughed at the attempt and killed Crystal too. Both of Queen Iris's daughters were dead.

Both queens used their crystals, both the Silver crystal and the Rainbow crystal and sealed the darkness away. But because they used their crystal, they died. Before they died, they sent their daughters and their guardians, with of course their company of cats away to earth, to live a peaceful life.

 ** _Present day_**

As the reincarnation of the light Princess slept peacefully in bed...not peacefully, more like snoring and drooling...her alarm clock rang. She groaned and threw the alarm clock. She went back to dreaming about a handsome prince...a blonde, cute...handsome...

"ARIA-CHAN!" Her mother screamed as she flipped her over the bed. As Aria got up, her mother hit her in the butt and yelled, "Get up, lazy! You're going to be late!" She scolded. Aria freaked and got up to brush her teeth and put on her clothes. She put on her shoes, put a toast in her mouth, and ran off to school. Her mother and father sighed. "That girl..." Her mother said as she sipped her coffee.

She raced to school, eating her toast at the same time. She was almost there when she tripped over a rock. A white fluffy cat went up to her and licked her bruises. They shined and healed, but she didn't notice. She looked up at the cat and pat her. She smiled but then noticed she had a Rainbow mark on her forehead. She was about to question it, but then she heard the school bell rang.

"Oh no, I'm late!" She said as she dropped the cat and left. The cat looked at her run.

"Could she be..." The cat whispered.

Aria finally made it to class. She sat down next to her friend. Her friend name was Rina, she had red hair in two braids. Aria said to Rina, "The teacher isn't here...as long as no one tells that you were late..." Rina winked at her and the teacher came. "Sorry to be late class. I had to run a few errands. Now settle down and let's start." She was about to start class when a girl with light blue hair in a ponytail stood up. Her name was Siko, the student president.

"Teacher, Aria-chan was late to class, just so you know since you came late." She said as she sat back down. Everyone looked at Aria and giggled. The teacher sighed and said, "Thank you, Student president. Aria, DETENTION!"

"UGHH!" Aria groaned. Siko stared at her while she walked off.

 **After Detention**

She caught up with Rina and walked with her home.

"Sigh... I really hate when Siko does that!" Aria growled. Rina giggled.

"Well, It WAS your fault for being late. And here's my house. I'll see you later, okay?" She waved goodbye as she ran home. Aria sighed and went to walk home, but she bumped into someone.

"Sorry...I wasn't looking where I was.." She looked up to see a blonde guy. His name was Oikyo, and since their childhood, they were good friends, until he became rude to her.

"Forget I said sorry!" She growled. He smirked and got up.

"Hey loser, Heard you got detention again." He glared at her with a cocky smile.

"So, why do you care?" She asked.

"No reason, just counting the detentions you have. Until you get expelled." He started to laugh.

She was about to fire back when they both stared into each other's eyes.

 _'He looks like the one from my dreams..'_

He stared as well, but then he stopped and said, "I'll see you when you get expelled! See you later, bunhead."

She groaned and walked home. She jumped into bed and sighed. She was about to go to sleep when she heard a meow. She looked up her window and saw the white cat she saw earlier. She screamed and fell back. The cat rolled her eyes and went down.

"Hello. I am Kiko. I am your guardian. And I-"

"YOU TALK!?" She yelled. The cat sighed and walked up to her.

"This is not a joke, Darkness is coming, to destroy everything. Queen Neo Serenity is captured by darkness." Kiko said as she sat. Aria stopped freaking out and looked at the cat.

"Did you say..destroy everything? Well, what am I suppose to do!?" She whined. The cat rainbow mark glowed and a wand with a storm symbol on it.

"You are a storm guardian. We need to find your allies, The sailor elements. Sailor Fire, sun, lighting... then with all of us, We can find the Sailor Colors. Sailor Red, orange,yellow...and the others. The sailor colors will help us find The rainbow princess. She will help us all. The Sailor colors have the Rainbow Crystal, Which will help us find the Rainbow princess and the princess who has the Light Crystal. They will help us all."

"Ok...What am I suppose to do?" She asked. The cat took the wand and gave it to her.

"Say, Storm power, make up!" Kiko said. Aria looked at the wand and nodded.

"Storm power, make up!"

She transformed into a sailor suit, with a grey collar and skirt, with her button being purple. Her tiara gem was also purple. Aria gasped.

"I love this! So adorable!" She admired the outfit in the mirror. Suddenly, A grey staff with a cloud emblem appeared near her. She took it.

"Now, that is your weapon. Use it in battle." Kiko explained. Aria looked confused.

"How am I suppose to use.." She got interrupted by screams outside. Kiko and Aria ran outside to see a dark monster. It looked at Aria and stopped. Then attacked her. Aria dodged the monster and point her staff to it. But nothing happened.

"H-how am I suppose to use this!?" She yelled to Kiko.

"It will come in your head. And also, don't hurt the monster. It's a human that turned into a monster by the dark kingdom!" Kiko yelled. Aria nodded and closed her eyes. Her tiara gem shined and clouds started forming.

"Healing.." She raised her staff. It started raining.

"Rain droplets!" Rain went on the monster, then the rain started glowing. The monster screeched then went back to a normal human. Aria cheered. This was her first victory.

 **Dark Kingdom**

The Dark Queen, Queen Mishato, was watching Sailor Storm with her crystal. She clenched her fists as dark lighting strike.

"Mia!" The Queen yelled. One of her servent's teleported in front of her.

"You need me, Your darkness?" She bowed.

"This Sailor Guardian...Do whatever it takes for her to NOT find the two princesses. And don't you DARE let her find the Rainbow Crystals. The rainbow crystals are the ONLY way to find the two Princesses Do you understand me?" She glared with frighting eyes. Mia bowed and left.

 **Now...The new adventure of the new Sailor Guardians, BEGIN!**

* * *

Thank you for reading! :3 As I always say, Buh Bye! ;3


	2. Chapter 2 - A Mysterious Soldier

**HEY GUYS! Here's another chapter to the story! Thank you so much for reading! : D**

* * *

It's already been a few weeks, and Sailor Storm was so popular since her first save. She has been saving the innocent and turning the monsters back to normal. She has been in the news, magazines, and now even people are going to do a movie about her. She has gained lots of popularity, fans, and a high reputation. All in a few weeks. As she gained many lovers, she also gained many enemies.

 **Meanwhile, in the dark kingdom.**

"That sailor storm is giving me a headache.." Queen Mashito said as she threw her wine glass at the wall. "MIA!" She yelled at her servant. Her servant teleported beside her as soon as she called. Her name was Mia.

"I want you to do two things for me. Take care of that...Sailor Storm. And get as much energy so we can find the rainbow crystals, If we can get the energy to revive Queen Beryl, she can help us find the crystals."

Queen Mashito wasn't just an evil queen. Before Beryl died at the hands of Sailor Moon and the sailor soldiers, she left a piece of darkness behind. That piece of darkness turned into a baby. As soon as she was created, Queen Beryl told her the plan. The plan to get the rainbow crystals and find the rainbow princess so they can find the light crystal inside of her. And now she is gaining energy to revive her mother.

"As you wish." She bowed and left the room.

 **At Aria's school.**

At school, Rina and Aria sat down and ate lunch together. Aria loved this life. Fighting evil and winning, every day. It was easy for her. As she got up to throw away her trash, her cat, Kiko, walked in between her legs. She yelled as she dropped all the trash on herself. Everyone looked and giggled. She sighed and stood up, while she was picking off the trash from her uniform. Kiko looked at her with a serious face.

"Now's not the time to be fooling around. I've been sensing dark energy recently, and I know you've noticed too. Every normal thing could be a trap to gain human energy. Be careful of your modern things, they could be a tr-" Kiko was interrupted by the squealing of Rina, who came over and showed her a magazine which showed a beautiful model girl in the front cover. Aria was amazed by this and forgot everything Kiko said.

"This model, Azamuku _(Meaning Trickster in Japanese),_ is in our city! She will be giving **you** a free makeup session! You can even do your hair, and tan, and everything! Isn't that amazing!" Rina squealed with delight.

"Totally! Let's go!" She exclaimed as they ran off to go. Kiko sighed in disappointment. _'How will this girl learn...'_ She thought. But then the magazine fell down behind them. She walked to see the cover of it. But for her, instead of seeing a model, she saw the model turn into a monster.

"It couldn't be!" She gasped in horror. "Aria-chan is in trouble!" Kiko raced after them.

 **After the girls found the building**

The girls enter the building, only to be empty and dark.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Aria said as she looked around.

"This is the address.." Rina said as she looked at the paper again. Then suddenly, a light dimmed on a girl that looks just like the model girl in the magazine, with long black hair. She smiled and looked over at the two.

"So, your here for a makeover, correct?" She said as she smiled. They nodded, excited. She cackled.

"You humans are FOOLS!" She snapped her fingers and the whole room was filled with light. Rina and Aria screamed in horror to see girls in tanning beds were in a trance, getting their precious energy stolen from them. Aria backed away and was about to take out her transformation pen, but she couldn't because Rina was there.

"Hello." She said as she stepped down and went up to Aria. "Sailor Storm."

Aria's eyes went wide in horror. Rina turned in shock.

"GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY!" She said as she raised up her hand. A huge energy ball appeared from Azamuku's hand. Slowly, Aria's pure energy started to flow inside the energy ball. She couldn't move at all. She was entirely helpless. Rina tried her best to help, but Azamuku's minions were forcing her into the energy-sucking tanning bed. Then, a shadow came, 'Swoosh!' As an ice-cold feeling came upon them. Another unknown figure was there, but all we can see is the sailor uniform. Her uniform was teal and the button was dark blue. She flipped over and had her transform pen and said,

"Frozen bubble!" She yelled as all of the victims were inside a frozen bubble. They were lifted and was teleported to their own homes. Then she yelled,

"Ice crystal blast!" As sharp ice shot the model. She screamed and turned into dust. Before Aria could ask who she was, she disappeared into the shadows. Aria stood there as she was surprised what just happened. She turned around to see Rina, on the floor, staring at Aria.

"Your...Sailor Storm?"

* * *

 **Sorry, it's short. But I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading! As I say, buh bye.**


End file.
